


Special Days

by writer95



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: it’s the first valentine’s day since Tomoe and Nanami got together
Relationships: tome x nanami
Kudos: 7





	Special Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompts 24 “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” and 17 “Pass me the salt.” “Excuse me?” “Pass me the salt please?” Tomoe requested by @headcannonsforlife. Prompts are in bold. I hope you like it even though it’s kind of short! (from tumblr)
> 
> if you'd like to check out my tumblr it's @zombitch-inthemegacoven

It was the first valentine’s day since Nanami got with Tomoe and she wanted it to be perfect, she took a deep breath as she flipped through the magazine. “You sure homemade chocolates are special enough?” she looked over at Ami. 

Ami nodded and smiled “yeah, all the girls do it for their boyfriends and crushes. Do you think Kurama likes chocolate?” Nanami smiled “I’m sure he does, I just hope Tomoe likes them.” 

Once the bell rang for school to be over she said her goodbyes to Ami and Kei. She put the magazine away and walked over to Tomoe. “I have to pick some stuff up from town before going home, you can go ahead if you want.” Tomoe grabbed her hand “no way, I’ll go with you.” she nodded “alright then.” 

Once she got home she gave Tomoe some tasks to do to keep him busy while she tried making the chocolates. “Hey Nanami, what are you doing?” she looked over at Mizuki “I’m making homemade chocolates, or trying to.” 

Mizuki walked over beside her and watched as she worked “can I help you?” “sure, but first can you go get the other magazine from my room?” Mizuki nodded and walked off. 

She was busy reading what to do next when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye **“Pass me the salt.”** she reached her hand out, still paying attention to the instructions **“Excuse me?”** she dropped her hand when she heard Tomoe’s voice, a moment later she turned and faced him, holding her hand out once more **“Pass me the salt please?”**

Tomoe smiled as he handed her the salt “and what exactly are you doing? Cooking is what I do.” she quickly stood in front of her work not wanting him to see, “nothing, uh did you get the tasks done?” “yeah, nothing sounds like you’re going to burn the house down.” 

“Nanamiii, I got the book to make the chocolatessss.” Mizuki skipped in happily. Tomoe glared at him then to Nanami “Chocolates for what?”

Mizuki covered his face with the magazine “oops, sorry Nanami” she sighed “it’s ok Mizuki” she smiled at Tomoe “I’m making homemade valentine’s day chocolates.” “for what?” Tomoe’s arms were now crossed “for you.” 

Tomoe nodded and put his hands down “no need for that, I don’t want any chocolates.” “why?” “because anything you cook would probably be too burnt to eat, the chocolate burning as we speak.” she threw the hand towel at him “fine!” she stormed off to her room, once she was there she slammed the door. 

All she wanted was to do something special for Tomoe, she was taking her time and learning how to do something new for him and of course he had to be mean about it. Yeah they were dating now but sometimes it was like before, her not feeling good enough for him. 

Mizuki peaked in “Hey Nanami, Kurama here to see you.” she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes “alright, thank you Mizuki.” she headed down to see Kurama standing at the doorway. 

“Hey there Nanami, what happened?” she waved it off “nothing, hi.” “I was hoping you would come to town with me, I was thinking of actually getting Ami something but I have no clue as to what.” 

“She’s not going with you, figure it out on your own tengu.” Tomoe came out of the kitchen smirking. Nanami glared and grabbed her bag “sure Kurama, I’ll help you.” she turned to Tomoe “don’t wait up” 

The moment they were in town Kurama looked over at her “so trouble in paradise so soon?” she sighed “I wanted to make him chocolates, but he said he wouldn’t eat them because they’d probably be burnt.” 

“So get him something else?” she looked over at Kurama “like what?” he shrugged “ a new yukata? We could go to the netherworld and get him one there, he likes the material better anyways.” 

Nanami was going to say no, she did tell Tomoe she wouldn’t go without him but Kurama made a good suggestion **“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”** Kurama chuckled, “I accept that.” 

Once they picked something out for Ami they headed to the otherworld. It took her about an hour to find the perfect one “alright, thank you for coming with me Kurama.” 

They were standing outside the shrine “thanks again.” Kurama nodded, “and thank you, also if you had made me chocolates I would have eaten them burnt or not.” Nanami smiled and went inside. 

Tomoe had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at her “and what took you two so long?” she sighed and tossed the bag to him “happy valentine’s day!” she stomped off again. 

She was working on her homework when he walked in “hey I’m sorry.” she looked up to see Tomoe holding a tray full of chocolates and wearing his new yukata. “I should have let you make them, or even helped you myself. Happy Valentine’s day.” 

She grabbed a piece of the chocolate and ate it “I’m sorry too, it’s just I don’t like it when you make me feel like I’m not good enough.” 

He pulled her close to him “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I love you Nanami, and I hate upsetting you.” she clung to him “I love you too, Tomoe.”


End file.
